The Second Son (Story)
This is a WBWL Fanfic, some characters ages have been changed to fit the needs of the story, I do not own JK Rowling's characters or works so any characters of his I use are not of my own Originality. Some Characters may be OOC, you have been warned. Thank You Hadrianus James Potter ''' '''Delphini Augorey Diggory Chapter 1 Godric's Hollow October 31st, 2000 A man in a black billowing cloak stands before a warm home in Godric's Hollow, a slick venomous whisper comes from his mouth "T''h''e children b''e''tt''er b''e he''re or ''t''he ''r''at ''w''ill 'suffer" the last word is said with such malice and venom that the air visibly shudders at it, as the man walks forth he shatters the house's wards, he knew he didn't have much time now so he took a quick pace, using a nonverbal Expulso ''the door shot apart pieces impaling an elderly woman to death, the man recognized her as Bathilda Bagshot great-aunt of Gellert Grindelwald, it was a shame to see a pure-blood go but it had to be done he thought to himself as he made his way to the cries of the children. As he entered the nursery he was immediately drawn to the twin suns of power, the man looked at them through his Magic Senses and what he saw startled him, the children had such massive power cores at such a young age it was almost a guarantee that they would come to fight him, and they could win, that enraged the man and he raised his arm, his wand at the ready, he spoke the accursed words that sent many a life to the grave, the air seemed to cool by 20 degrees as the words came at with such malice that even a Dementor would think twice before approaching the person capable of generating that aura, '"''Avada Kedavra" ''a green light filled the room before an emerald lightning bolt arced towards the children. Time seemed to slow-down as the bolt raced towards the children, as it was about to hit the red-haired child a few inches in front of the child, a pink and gold shield surrounded the child, the bolt struck the shield and reflected back at the man but before it did so some energy slipped through the shield leaving a mark on the child, a scar in the shape of an upside-down V. The man's eyes widened, he tried to summon a barrier but he was too late, the bolt struck him destroying his body, the bolt, however, didn't stop there, as if being called the bolt of energy curved around assimilating the magic of the disintegrating man along with it and crashing into the other child, the child's own shield, white and blue in appearance protected him from death but not from affliction. The child screamed in agony, the lightning ripping him apart under its power. Instead of killing the boy, it began to adapt to the boy, the burns and flesh wounds on the boy healed leaving only a lightning bolt-shaped scar on his forehead when the child. The once Hazel eyes of the boy were now a haunting shade of bright green, the same shade as the color of the curse that was used in an attempt to kill his brother... 10 Minutes Later The Order Members consisting of James, Lily, Albus, Snape, Moody, Remus, Sirius, Longbottoms, and Weasleys, entered the home to see Bathilda Bagshot riddled with wooden shards from the broken door, Lily gasped upon seeing the old woman who had become like a mother to her, James paled and immediately ran to the nursery soon followed by Lily and the rest, upon entering the room the first thing they all noticed was the quiet children, James and Lily immediately went over to them checking them for injuries. While the rest of the Order secured the room, Albus noticed the black cloak covered in ash, he leaned down to look at it closer which caught the attention of Remus and Siris, Sirius asked: "What is it?" Dumbledore didn't have words, he stood up slowly before responding "Lord Voldemort is Dead" that caught everyone's attention, as Albus explained what happened and how the eldest Potter child possibly destroyed Voldemort a black-haired baby opened his eyes, had anyone paid attention they would've noticed the eyes of this child were not the hazel they were mere days ago, they were now the haunting green of the Killing Curse... 6 Years Later February, 15th 2006 Potter Manor, Scotland 2 AM Hadrian laid on his bed sweating and thrashing, his scar throbbed with agonizing pain, he twisted suddenly in pain before flying upward, his shining green eyes wide open, he looked around him to see his entire room floating, he could feel energy thrumming in the air, he could hear it singing and flowing throughout the room, he felt a desire in him from where he didn't know but he felt something tell him, something dark tell him to open his palm, and he did, he felt the singing die out and turn to screams and wailing but he persisted, the dark thing in him pushing him to do more and when he did, in his palm appeared a burst of green fire, it danced in his palm emanating extreme heat that made his clothes shrivel, but it felt amazing. The thing in him that had pushed him to do this was purring in agreement and beckoning him to go further, so he did, and he heard the screams again but he ignored it, he imagined emerald electricity thrumming between his fingers, he felt warmth in his hands, he opened his eyes and electricity was buzzing in his hands, he smiled, he rushed to the balcony of his room, he pulled his arm back before thrusting his fist into air, the green energy crackled as it fled his fingers, he watched as the bolt of green electricity jettisoned past him. A smile appeared on Hadrian's face, he kept on throwing green electricity and flames into the nighttime sky, eventually, he grew exhausted his new powers draining him, he went back inside and laid on the bed, all thoughts of nightmares gone as he slipped into a deep sleep. As Hadrian slipped into his dreams he felt the thing from earlier, the darkness, he felt its joy, its pleasure, he could feel that it was happy that he had discovered it and Hadrian was happy as well. Morning Euphoria, that was the only word Hadrian could use to describe he was feeling, he could feel his blood rushing through his body, his heart beating faster, adrenaline coursing through him, it was amazing, he had never felt so strong before, so powerful, he craved to dominate, to use his powers, to fight and win, to conquer. ''He quickly grabbed some clothes, he slipped on some shabby clothing and rushed out the back entrance into the forest. As he ran he felt a stirring in his heart, something telling him to go faster, so he did, he went faster and faster and faster until everything was blurring around him but he knew exactly where he was and how far away from home he was, it was amazing and he just wanted to do more, he kept running until he came across some Redcaps, he smiled, the darkness in him seemed to pull him into a frenzy at the thought of a fight. The Redcap pulled itself out of its hole along with a club it fashioned, it growled at Hadrian but he didn't care, he wanted a fight and this thing would give it to him, the Red launched at him but to Hadrian, it seemed to move slowly, he instinctively charged his fist with electricity before slamming it into the Redcap's face, he could feel the bones breaking under his fist, the blood coating his hand, and he loved it, the Red was sent flying back into a tree where it howled in pain before going feral, it rushed at Hadrian much faster than last time but not fast enough, he dodged the swing of the Red before slamming his knee into the beast's ribs cracking them and sending it tumbling to the ground. Hadrian's vision was tinting with green on the edge of his peripherals, he could feel that the Red wasn't dead, he could feel the life still in it, and he wanted it gone, he could feel the electricity in his hands jumping to his beck and call, he sent torrents of lightning into the beast, tendrils of emerald electricity burning their way through its body, it wailed and screamed in agony but Hadrian didn't stop, he continued, slowly the screams and wails started to die down until they were nothing more than low whimpers, then nothing, Hadrian stared at the creatures lifeless corpse, he felt no remorse for its grizzly end, no sympathy, simply apathy that it died without giving him a better fight. He turned and began to run deeper into the forest, Potter Manor was located deep in the forest far from any Muggles who might stumble upon it naturally, the closest was miles away fo Hadrian did not have to worry about anyone stumbling across him in his escapades. Slowly Hadrian began to grow into his heightened senses, following the flow of Mana in the world he found more and more Redcaps which he faced in combat, over and over again he killed Red after Red until he was covered in their blood, the morning had passed and the sun was soon setting, he had found a cliff that overshadowed the ocean, he watched as the sun bathed the sky in beautiful shades of purple, orange, and blue. Hadrian smiled at sunset, he knew he had to return to the Manor soon, he wasn't good enough with his powers to survive in the night, he needed practice for that, he smiled at the thought of being out in the forest again, he couldn't wait. Quickly and quietly he sped his way back to Potter Manor, his coming and going went unnoticed by the likes of his parents... '''Chapter 2' February 21st, 2006 Potter Manor, Scotland 10:37 PM Hadrian silently made his way through Potter Manor, for the past 6 days he had drowned himself in the library during the day and practiced diligently during the night, he had learned many new magicks and gotten the names of the ones he had already possessed, he learned that the fire he had been making had all the traits of Witchfire an incredibly complex and dark kind of Magic Fire, Hadrian, of course, didn't care, he threw himself into his studies of Magic regardless of their alignment, light or dark he learned it all. Character Info 'Hadrianus Theseus Potter' Powers *'Mystical Mutation/Homo Magi Superior Physiology/Mystical Soul' **'Science-Magic Intuition ' ***'Magic Sense' **'Inner Beast' ***'Hyper Instincts' ****'Choice Sense' ****'Enhanced Instincts' *****'Predator Instinct' *****'Prey Instinct ' *****'Killing Instinct' **'Sorcery (Reality Warping & Dual Warping) (Unique Subset of Magic)' ***'Elemental Magic' ****'Lightning Magic' ****'Witchfire (Gren Fire)' ****'Earth Magic' ****'Air Magic' ***'Magical Telekinesis ' **'Magic Empowerment ' ***'Eldritch Metabolism ' 'Abilities' *'Child Prodigy' **'Genius Intellect' Category:HP-0 Category:Stories Category:HP Stories